Snape's help
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: Snape helps Hermione educationally and emotionally and finds feelings for her he never thought he would feel again. Who knew it would take him to a different continent as well! reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Granger stay behind!" Snape said as the noisy seventh year class hurried out of his classroom when the bell struck for end of lesson.

Hermione spun on her heels and walked quickly to the teachers' desk, behind which Snape sat reading some papers.

Her mind was in overload as she thought of all the reasons he would want to speak to her. What had she done wrong? Had she mixed up the potions? Was her homework not 100% right?

'No,' she thought to herself. 'I've done nothing wrong. Maybe he needs some assistance with something.'

She stood for a few moments in silence nervously waiting. Snape put down the papers and looked up at the witch. She had definitely changed over recent months. The war had changed her. No longer was she awkward looking and geeky, but transformed into a beautiful, mature young woman. Unlike Ron and Harry who had both left after the final battle had been won, Hermione returned to finish her education. This did not surprise Snape as he always knew her to be a swot in school and the chance for extra learning probably excited her beyond anything else ever could.

Hermione stared into his dark eyes and smiled politely. Maybe it was her new found maturity, or maybe the war had knocked some sense into her at last, but Hermione couldn't help feeling a new desire for her potions master. He wasn't conventionally attractive but there was definitely something in his appearance and the way he held himself and spoke which made Hermione weak at the knees. He had also become gentler. Not completely nice, but he was changing slowly from 'totally sarcastic and cruel' to 'once in a while snide remarks'. There was also the fact he was a hero. No longer could she think of him as the mean, awful man who took pleasure in torturing her or her friends. He had sacrificed everything he had for others. No one could deny it, he was good!

"Miss Granger, it is of no pleasure to me at all that I must inform you that Professor McGonagall has requested you start extra tuition classes with me," Snape said slowly and calmly. "Lessons will begin tomorrow evening in this classroom at eight."

Hermione gazed open mouthed at him. She wasn't sure if she should be curious as to why she suddenly needed extra help, or ecstatic at the thought of spending a few extra hours a week with this peculiar, yet amazing, man.

"Miss Granger that is an extremely unattractive look. If there are no questions please feel free to run along to your next class," Snape said slightly bored sounding.

Turning, Hermione walked to the door, opened it and left. Her head spun with thoughts and feelings. But more to the point, why was she being sent to extra class? It seemed almost insulting.

Back in his classroom Snape stretched back in his seat. 'Great,' he thought to himself. 'A night a week spent with yet another pupil who hates me.'

As if by no coincidence at all, professor McGonagall strode into the classroom. "Ahh Severus, I see Hermione just leaving. Did you tell her of the new classes?"

Snape grunted in response. "Minerva explain again please, why must I give the class know-it-all extra lessons? She is far superior in knowledge than anyone else in the year, Merlin! In the school!"

"It is true," McGonagall answered with a nod. "She is far above every other pupil. However, even to you it must be clear that these past months she has changed."

Snape sighed in agreement. It was very clear. Hermione, although her physical appearance had changed for the better, what couldn't be seen had changed the most. She had cut herself off from her classmates and with neither Ron nor Harry to keep her company she was fully alone. It hadn't affected her class performance but it was impossible to ignore the thought of her struggling emotionally.

"Extra classes will give her something to focus on besides her situation," Professor McGonagall stated. "She needs something to keep her entertained, the search for her parents has gone badly."

"No luck?" Snape asked almost sympathetically sounding.

McGonagall shook her head, "None. You will be a kind of support for her while the search is on. You will give her guidance in class and out of it."

Although Snape had grown a new found respect for Hermione, he still didn't revel in the thought of having to sit and listen to her boy issues or any other pubescent worries.

"Severus," Professor McGonagall said softly. "She needs someone. Her tone became harsher as she added, "and it will do you good to have someone around. You're living up to the students' stories of being the dungeon bat. Maybe spending a bit more time socialising will do Hermione _and_ you the world of good.'

Snape nodded one last time and the conversation was over. McGonagall, knowing she had one this war of words, turned and left the classroom swiftly. Sitting back Snape thought about this new assignment. This would certainly be something different: Helping the class know-it-all, helping someone emotionally, just helping.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day passed in a blur for Hermione. She was anxious to get everything out of the way, to get to study tonight.

Classes passed fairly quickly and in no time at all Hermione found herself walking the corridors, a few minutes before needed, to the Potions classroom. Knocking three times on the door a loud voice sounded in reply, "Come in."

Turing the handle she pushed the door open and walked inside. Snape was standing in his usual teaching robes in front of his desk. Hermione smiled to herself, she had thought it best to keep school robes on instead of changing to casual attire. She doubted Snape would be too relaxed about the extra classes. He definitely never sounded relaxed when Harry had described past occlumency lessons with him.

"Miss Granger, take a seat," Snape said indicating to one of the many free seats in front of him. "Luckily for you," he said now indicating to her empty hands, "there is no need for textbooks or jotters. What I want to begin with teaching you is the basis of legilimency."

Hermione sat up straighter in her seat. Legilimency was something she had always wished to learn as she had already achieved the basics of occlumency (professor McGonagall had taught her how to block weak attempts at entering her mind as a gift for being so valiant in the final battle).

"Wow, thank you sir," Hermione gushed. However a sudden wave of guilt washed over her, "I really do appreciate the extra classes, even thought I never said so earlier. Sorry."

Snape looked back into the young girls eyes. "Do not apologize," he said softly. "I do not need apologies. It seems we both have nothing better to be doing. I could fail the second years papers another night."

Hermione smiled happily back at him. Maybe the tuition classes would be a lot better than she thought. The corners of his mouth twitch slightly into a small smile and Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach. The lessons would be A LOT better than she originally thought.

"Right," Snape said suddenly ignoring the soft moment. "Let us begin."

Walking over to the old chalkboard at the back of the class he picked up a small nub of white chalk and began sketching on the board.

"This is the human mind," he stated with a tone that made Hermione feel she should have known what the drawing (which looked like a squished bean) should have been. "It is like a book Miss Granger. It can be as easily read as one picking up a textbook and reading the words. By the end of the next few weeks you will hopefully have achieved the ability to sense people's emotions. Then after winter break we will begin a different project."

"Professor?" Hermione said confusedly. Snape hummed in response. "So I won't learn how to read a persons' thoughts or deep feelings?"

Snape stopped drawing and turned to face her once more. "No," he said simply. "The human mind is far too complex for you to be able to read it in such a short time. It took me years to develop the ability and become skilled in it. We shall only be studying the slight changes in emotions."

"But I thought it was as easy as reading a book," Hermione said almost impatiently.

"It is," Snape replied leaving Hermione even more confused. "But from birth it took you years to read the smallest of words. Reading minds will make you feel like going back to the beginning again."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She had her work cut out, that much was clear.

The rest of their session together was spent with Snape detailing the plan for the following weeks up until end of term. Hermione found herself joining in the conversation easily. Even Snape felt relaxed enough to chuckle at the small jokes she made.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Snape said going over to his desk and sitting down. It was ten at night and he had talked through all he knew about beginners' legilimency. "We will start our exercises next week. Good night Miss Granger."

Hermione stood and walked to the door. She halted when Snape called her name, "feel free to wear your normal clothes in our study classes. We already have to put up with each other for an extra few hours a week may as well get to wear what we want during this painful time," he said with a chuckle.

"Okay sir," Hermione said smiling back at him. "Goodnight."

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room was a slight spring in her step. Tonight hadn't been a disaster, far from it actually. They had spoken about interesting work and she found herself eager to find out what they would be doing the following lesson.

It wasn't until she was lying back on her bed about to sleep that Hermione wondered whether she was more excited about the tutor class, or the professor that taught it.

Snape sat at his desk. The night was still young and he still had many papers to get through. Marking F's on many of the sheets he found himself thinking back on the night, mildly happy with he way things had gone. It had been nice to have someone to speak to, even if it was the school genius. She hadn't once tried to butt in with her own views or thoughts. Instead she had listened to him intently. Snape found himself surprisingly content. The night had been satisfactory.

The next day in potions class Hermione found she was happily sitting going through the instructions on the board with a sense of calmness. She often tried to impress the attractive potions master and today was no different, but he was. Instead of trying to pick out the tiniest fault with her work he complimented it much to Hermione and the rest of the class' surprise. Maybe he was trying to build a bridge between them since they would be spending so much time with each other.

The pupils weren't sure if he was ill or not but after Neville got the potion wrong for the fifth time they went back to thinking badly of their teacher as Snape handed Neville a detention for every Tuesday night until he managed to brew a perfect draft, knowing Neville that would be never.

The day after that was much the same as the previous. Snape wasn't completely different but he was definitely treating Hermione with a bit less negativity. The remainder of the week passed easily with Hermione no longer feeling worried about potions class. Even the rest of the class seemed more relaxed around him.

The following week Hermione found herself happily skipping along to the potions classroom. Entering she found Snape once again sitting at his desk.

"Good evening sir," she said smiling.

"Evening," he replied. Looking up at her he saw she had listened to his last commands and was wearing a blue shirt and darker blue cardigan paired with faded grey jeans. Each item of clothing hugged her curves perfectly and Snape found himself looking at her for slightly longer than necessary.

Coughing he stood up and beckoned her over to him. "Tonight we will start lessons properly," he said once she was standing a few feet away from him. "What I want you to do is place both your hands on either side of my head."

Hermione looked shocked at what he had said. She knew this was about learning legilimency but she never expected it to be him whom she would be practicing on. She thought he might have roped in a first year to help, maybe someone on detention.

"Y-you want me to read _your_ mind?" she asked dumbly.

"Miss Granger have I not already told you that from my teachings you will not learn to read peoples' minds, only feel their feelings at that time?" Snape replied. Hermione nodded in response. She already knew that and her question had been more to do with practicing on him. To her it just seemed slightly intimate. As if sensing this Snape added, "yes you will be practicing on me due to the fact I will be able to know when you've entered my mind. I am already a skilled legilimens."

Hermione nodded along. It was stupid she had even questioned him. Of course he was the better person to practice on. Although nervous, she loved the idea of being able to sense his emotions inside him. The chance to explore even the smallest part of his accomplished mind was something she savoured.

Stepping forward she placed both her hands on his head. She could feel his hair against her skin and was surprised at how silky it felt.

"Now I need you to close your eyes," he said. Staring at him for a little longer she closed her eyes. "Clear out your mind. Anything that has been troubling you or bothering you, I want you to leave it for just now."

Hermione took a deep intake of breath and began trying to clear her mind. However, this simple task seemed more difficult than she thought. He was patient and remained silent but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape the images of her parents, or of Ron and Harry. She was so lonely.

A single tear slid down her cheek but Snape didn't say anything. He knew it would be tough and wondered why Minerva even put the notion foreword that she should be doing this. The poor girl was obviously hurt.

"Once you are comfortable Miss Granger," Snape said softly. "I want you to try to find a connection between us."

The way he said 'us' made her shiver in delight. Although it was completely professional, Hermione couldn't help but wish for more. Escaping thoughts of her parents, her mind drifted to him. Her potions master.

'Distracted again!' she thought to herself. 'Concentrate Hermione! He's probably wondering why I'm taking so long, jeez how to seem stupid in front of him.'

Mentally kicking herself she tried to relax and feel something inside him. Yet no matter how hard she tried she felt nothing.

"I can't do it!" she said after 10 minutes of silence. "It's impossible."

"It is not impossible. I am proof of that," Snape replied instantly. "You just need to try harder. You're obviously distracted! Now try again. Focus!"

Hermione closed her eyes again. Another few minutes went past where she felt nothing. Her eyebrows knitted together as she struggled to see the point in the whole lesson.

"You are not concentrating," Snape stated.

"I can't help it when there's nothing to concentrate on!" Hermione replied. Immediately after saying it she realised how bad it had sounded. He had given up his nights work for no reason and she had the cheek to be angry with him. "Sorry," she said quickly dropping her hands to her sides. "That was rude. I'm just finding it hard."

"It is fine," he said taking a step back. It was clear their lesson was done for the night. "Next week, when you are a bit calmer we shall try again.

Hermione nodded and turned to leave. "And Miss Granger," Snape called. "Try bringing a clear head with you," he said tiredly.

Hermione looked back at her teacher. She had tried her best.

Snape caught her eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. Feeling her heart flutter she left his room. He wasn't angry. A little sarcastic, but not angry.

Snape stood watching the door close. He thought back on the lesson. Although she hadn't thought so, Snape knew she had done remarkably well. She had felt him once or twice feeling annoyed but had dismissed it probably thinking it was her own feelings.

How did he know this? He had used his own ability to check up on how she was managing. Although legilimency should never be used for a teacher to access pupils' thoughts, Snape had crossed this boundary once or twice. Just to check up on certain individuals. Tonight he had been surprised. For when accessing her mind he had seen his own face. She had been thinking about him. And the way her face looked at that time was picture perfect. It was the only time throughout the whole practice she seemed truly relaxed.

Smiling at this thought he went back to his desk to do even more marking. The night passed pleasantly and as he went to bed he found a certain witch had remained on his mind for the rest of the night, maybe a week was too long to wait for their next private session.


	3. Chapter 3

"Professor! Professor!" Hermione called down the busy corridor. "Professor Snape!"

Hermione reached the end of the potions corridor just as Snape had entered his classroom. Knocking on the door she barged in without waiting for a reply.

"Prof..." Hermione stopped as she noticed the classroom full of second years staring at her shocked.

Snape looked at the young witch who turned a bright shade of red.

"Outside Miss Granger," He said sternly. "The rest of you can turn to page 394 and begin reading."

Standing outside the room Hermione watched the floor until her view was blocked by Snape.

"Please do tell me why you insist on interrupting my class," Snape said coldly. Even if he was warming to her faster than any other pupil, he still didn't like people storming into his classrooms.

"Sorry professor," Hermione responded now gazing at his feet. "I was just really excited and had to tell you."

"What?" Snape asked immediately. No pupil had ever run to him to tell him something they were enthusiastic about. "First lesson on a Monday my class are easily distracted enough, never mind with you interup..."

"I did it!" she almost shouted now staring up at him wide eyed. He waited patiently for her to explain and couldn't stop himself feeling eager to hear what had put her in such a state.

"On Saturday, Ginny and I were really bored. We hadn't spoken in a while and were just sitting around in the common room not sure what to do. So I mentioned the lessons and she said I could practice on her. So I did! I felt something. I actually felt something!"

Snape looked at her surprised. She spoke so animatedly that he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "That is good!"

"It wasn't much, and it wasn't very nice either," she said slightly upset. "But it was definitely something. She was bored!" she added with a laugh.

Snape laughed with her. He was happy for her. "That's really good! You've come on so well," he told her truthfully. It just further proved that she was the smartest witch he had ever taught.

On the days following up to their next after school lesson Snape often found himself watching her in class and in the grand hall at meal times. There was something about her that just made him feel at ease. Whenever he saw her he felt in a trance. She even made him smile, a large victory.

So on Wednesday night Snape was more than happy to see her waltz into his room.

Closing the door behind her Hermione skipped up to the front. "I can't wait to get started," she said excitedly.

Without much wait Snape stood up and walked to her. "You know what to do," he said with half a smile.

Hermione placed her hands on his head. Closing her eyes she began the long task of blocking out every little niggle that had been bugging her lately.

Her mind had gone blank when all of a sudden Snape coughed breaking the peaceful silence in the room. His image came to her mind and she drifted back into her thoughts.

He had helped her the past few weeks more than any other teacher, and she felt comfortable being in his presence. No longer was he just her mysterious, good looking potions mater. Now he was still mysterious, even better looking, but now different. She couldn't quite put her finger on what had changed. Maybe him smiling more, and the sound of his slow deep laugh made her tremble. There was something else though. She felt at ease around him. It seemed as though them both being loners had placed them together.

And it was safe to say her crush on him had developed as well. Every second she had she thought about him. In class she couldn't help but watch him, except the times she felt his own gaze on her. Then she pretended to concentrate on her work when begging silently to be able to read his mind at that moment.

"Hermione concentrate," Snape said gently snapping her out of her daydream.

'He said my name!' Hermione silently shouted at herself. 'He called me Hermione.' And never had she heard her name sound so good.

'It's infuriating that he doesn't know the effect he has on girls! On me!' she added to herself. 'I wish I made him feel the way he does about me.'

As she continued the rant to herself Snape found himself happier than he had felt in years. He knew exactly how girls felt, well now he did. He knew now that she liked him. For weeks now he had suspected she may be harbouring a slight crush on him and now she had admitted it. He had an 'effect' on her.

'I knew there were benefits to legilimency,' Snape thought. However his happiness was cut short as he continued looking into her mind.

She was annoyed. Angry that she had these feelings and couldn't express them. She could never tell him how she felt, and she would never be able to hear him return the feelings.

Looking at her face Snape saw silent tears cascade down her cheeks. 'Stop Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione dropped her arms to her side and crumpled against a near desk. Sitting on it Snape watched as her shoulders shook and her breathing became more ragged.

"What has got you so upset?" he asked trying to sound oblivious to her feelings that had been so clearly stated in her mind.

"I-I'm sorry p-profes-sor," Hermione forced out. Staring up at him the tears fell faster. She was annoyed at herself for being so immature in front of him.

'Im so pathetic. He probably thinks I was lying earlier about feeling Ginny's emotion. I can't concentrate when he's around!' she thought angrily to herself. 'I bet he thinks I look a state! Stupid girl!'

"I should go professor," Hermione said after regaining her composure. Snape stood watching the girl get up to leave, unsure of what to do. "I promise I'll be successful next week. Sorry and thank you again for this."

Snape waved the apology off. He didn't need one, not from her. "It's fine. I shall see you soon." Nodding he watched her go to the door. "And Hermione, you look nice tonight." There was never one second he could think she looked anything less than beautiful.

Suddenly aware he had probably let his secret mind reading go he attempted to cover it up. "Smiling, I mean, it really suits you. We haven't seen it properly in a while"

Hermione laughed gently back. "Thank you, I think, sir. It really suits you to." She left the classroom with her teacher closing the door behind her. Surely he must know that he was the reason she smiles!

'Idiot!' Snape thought aggressively to himself. 'What if she had realised. She would never trust you again! A complete invasion of privacy.'

Going to bed that night each had the other on their mind. Hermione couldn't help but hope for something from him. Over the past few weeks she had found herself wanting him more than she had ever wanted any other person, any other man.

Snape lay his head on the cool sheeted pillow. Closing his eyes he saw Hermione's face staring back at him. Her gentle smile filled his head.

'She has such a warm heart,' he thought peacefully to himself. 'And she likes me. Me!'

His thoughts were suddenly invaded by a new image. Hermione's hair began to transform into straighter reddish hair. Her smile didn't change much but the rest of the face transformed completely until the image of Lily potter stared at him.

He let out an involuntary gasp. 'Lily,' he breathed.

His beautiful Lily, the girl he had loved when only a child himself. The woman who he went to bed most nights thinking about. She had such a kind heart. That's what attracted him most to her, never mind the fact she was gorgeous inside and out. She spent time with him when others cast him aside and labelled him a freak, an outcast.

Why did he have to love her so much? Just as he began to feel things for others, she came back to him. Almost as if to remind him of his love for her.

"She's gone," Snape said softly to himself. "I will love you always Lily, but I have to move on! There's someone else, she reminds me a lot of you actually," he said speaking to the image in his head. "She's even Potter's, I mean Harry's, friend. I think she loves me. I can feel her feelings when she's around me; she's happy, almost ecstatic, just to see me."

The image in his head remained silent but the smile never faltered. Snape concentrated hard and Lily's face soon morphed back into Hermione.

"Good night sweet heart," Snape said before turning over and falling asleep peacefully.

It was around the 1000th time he had fallen asleep with an image of his love on his mind. Except this time it was a different girl. A new woman had captured his heart as Snape fell into a deep dream-full sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Snape woke with a smile on his face. Stretching he rolled out of bed and got dressed into his usual black teaching robes. 'She needs to know,' he thought to himself. 'I need to get it off my chest and hopefully, if I was right about her feelings, she'll return the emotion.'

Walking to the great hall for breakfast pupils separated in the corridor, like they normally do when he walked past. However, today Snape nodded politely instead of his normal action of ignoring them.

"What was that for?" he heard one pupil ask a friend.

"Who knows," came the reply. "Probably means we have an exceptionally hard test today."

"Nah I'm betting we have an impossible potion to brew," the first person said. "I'll even bet a galleon on it."

"You're on!"

Snape carried on down the halls until he reached his destination. Entering the great hall he scanned the tables until his eyes fell upon the girl he had been searching for.

She was sat at a table in-between Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnigan. They were talking to one another quite casually and laughing as they ate.

'Surely she cannot get much intellectual conversation from them,' he thought almost jealously.

Walking over Snape tapped gently on Hermione's shoulder.

Turning to see who it was she looked up into the eyes of her professor, and the man of her thoughts and dreams.

"Good morning Miss Granger," Snape said pleasantly.

"Good 'orning," was the reply as Hermione tried desperately to swallow the mouthful of scrambled eggs she had taken.

He wanted to laugh and tell her how cute she looked but there were people around and he still had a bit of a reputation as the dungeon bat. He couldn't let it slip just because he had fallen in love.

Swallowing the large amount of food, Hermione turned a bright shade of red. "S-sorry professor," she mumbled. "Is there something you need?"

'You,' Snape thought to himself. "Yes actually. Would you be free tonight to come back to my class for study? I think you were getting somewhere, ignoring last night's attempt of course. Is that suitable?"

"Yes professor," Hermione replied instantly. She was shocked at the arrangement. Surely he didn't want to spend an extra night with the silly girl who had cried in front of him and found herself going red whenever in his presence.

"Okay, normal time then," he said before twisting round and leaving the three open mouthed Gryffindors watch him walk up to the staff table.

Seamus whistled through his teeth once the professor was out of earshot. "Sorry to hear that Hermione," he said with a chuckle. "What a way to start your day: finding out you have to put up with that old troll tonight!"

"I don't think Hermione minds so much," Ginny said giving Hermione a nudge in the ribs. Hermione's already red face darkened.

"What? Why's that?" Seamus asked through his own mouthfuls of food.

"I think 'mione has a bit of a crush on snaky Snape," Ginny replied.

As the words were spoken Seamus coughed and spluttered. "What! No way! Remember Hermione's the intelligent one, there's no way she could like him."

The pair turned to look directly at their friend who was trying her best to avoid the whole conversation. What was she supposed to say: lie and tell them she hated him, or tell the truth.

"Look," she said finally with enough courage. "I think he's not as bad as we first thought." Standing up she fixed her robes and walked away from the two who remained gawping at her.

"She did not just say that!" Seamus said in denial. "She likes him?"

"I think it's gone past liking," Ginny replied honestly. Pausing to think she then added, "and I can almost see why. He is one of the best wizards we could meet and to be fair, he's not that unattractive. I wouldn't mind a little extra time with him."

Standing up Ginny left a bemused Seamus alone staring at her. His eyes rolled from her leaving to the talked about professor at the top table. "Girls!" he said before picking up his fork and shuffling more food into his mouth.

Later that day Hermione found herself standing in front of her dresser looking into it.

"What should I wear?" she asked herself whilst going through varies drawers. "Trousers? Skirt? Hmmm... Skirt and blouse I think," She added before grabbing a dark red blouse and grey skirt.

Putting them on she moved over to the mirror. Her hair, although now slightly more manageable, was still an untameable being. Twisting it up into a messy bun she smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Not too bad," she breathed with a sigh. 'He'd better notice,' she added silently

Making her way to the dungeons in time for her class with him it seemed to be the longest walk she had ever taken. With each step she was getting closer. Closer to him.

What she originally thought was just a school crush now pained her. It hurt when she didn't see him or when he was angry. His, now more common, smile made her heart flutter and she wanted to be the reason why it permanently stayed on his face.

Reaching up she rapped her knuckles on the door to his classroom. "Come in!" came the reply.

The door opened and in she walked. Snape looked up from his papers and felt like he was about to stop living. She was so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Good evening Hermione," he said with a smile.

"G-Good evening Professor," she replied gaining enough confidence to look him in the face. He stared back with a warm, gentle smile.

'Why does he have to do this?' she thought to herself. 'Why can't he be mean, or at least really ugly?'

Snape tried to suppress his laugh as he picked up on the young witch's thoughts. 'She has no idea of what I have to put up with,' he thought to himself. 'imagine being me and having to look at something so beautiful and good and not being able to touch.'

"Right, I believe you promised me success this time," he stated cheekily. "And I won't lower my high expectations of you. I believe you will succeed, now show me results!"

His words were enough to install Hermione with a new sense of positivity. Previous to him speaking she was uncertain as to whether she would be able to make the connection with him. But now with him putting his hope in her out in the open she knew she had to get it right.

Standing up he moved towards her and she stretched out her hands. Placing them on either side of her head she breathed in deeply before closing her eyes.

"No," he said quickly. "I want you to keep eye contact with me. It may help the connection."

'You liar,' Snape thought to himself. 'The connection will neither be stronger nor weaker if she keeps eye contact. You just want to look into her eyes.'

And what a pair of eyes she has. Staring wide eyed into snape's, he couldn't help but notice how amazing they really were. Deep brown in colour but yet they still appeared to have a real sparkle in them.

She gazed back at him and almost choked on her own breathing as she stared into his mysterious, charcoal black eyes. Expecting them to be cold she was surprised to see warmth in them.

They held eye contact with one another and Hermione was certain she was going to blush until a sudden feeling hit her.

Hermione had been feeling slightly panicky at having to get the legilimency right so this new feeling couldn't possibly be coming from her.

She closed her eyes trying to grasp at what she was getting. It was from him. She knew it. It had to be from him. Now only to identify what it was.

Concentrating hard she tried to mentally grasp the emotion radiating from him. It was like he felt content at the moment. Satisfied about something, but at the same time not completely whole. She couldn't understand it.

Opening her eyes again the feeling became more powerful. It was an explosion of immense happiness and warmth as their eyes connected.

She gasped as she came to the realisation that it was her creating this feeling for him.

Opening her mouth to speak, although uncertain of what it is she should say, Snape silenced her by raising one slender finger to her lips.

"Don't speak," he breathed only slightly louder than a whisper. "Just listen."

She nodded dumbly releasing his head from her hands and dropping her arms to her side.

"For the past many weeks I have developed, er...feelings," he said softly. "You have made me feel things I never thought I would again."

Hermione could feel her insides glowing. Was he actually saying these words to her? He liked her back?

"I just need to get it off my chest," he carried on. "Even if you don't return the feelings. Even if you never want to see me again I just had..."

Hermione cut him off. Grabbing his finger, that was placed to silence her; she lowered it and moved forward. Closing the small gap between them she pressed her body to his, pausing for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for the kiss she had been dreaming of.

Although astonished by her bold actions Snape wasted no time in complying with the new turn in events. Placing his hands on either side of her waist he kissed back gently.

Sucking gently on her lower lip he began running a tongue over her silently asking for entrance. Hermione opened her mouth and his tongue was quick to claim the new area.

They were locked in the passionate kiss for what felt like years. Each spending time entering and exploring the others mouth.

By the time they stopped they were both panting from lack of oxygen.

Neither spoke but remained attached firmly to each other.

'That was perfect,' Hermione thought to herself resting her head on her potion masters chest.

Gently, Snape kissed the top of her head. His new love. The most beautiful, perfect girl he could meet. It excited him that she was as passionate about him as he of her. Never before had he been able to kiss someone so intensely whilst knowingly perfectly well they wanted him back.

Kissing her hair he spoke the first word he could think of. To him he was just clearing out what had been on his mind for so long. Now Hermione was the only thing he would ever need.

Whispering quietly to himself but loud enough so Hermione overheard Snape spoke.

"Lily."

In his arms he felt her tense. 'Shit.'


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione paced the floor in her single head girl's room. Tears streaked her face and her throat hurt from the many strangled cries she had made.

Once Snape had uttered that one word Hermione found herself running, running like she had never ran before. She had heard him call after her, heard him attempt to run after her. But he had stopped, given up.

It was clear to her. She meant nothing to him. He was everything to her. Her waking thought and his face was the last image she saw before sleeping. How could someone who was so important to her, have no feelings at all for her in return.

Tears kept falling as she thought of her actions over previous weeks. She had practically thrown herself at him. "Stupid girl!" she kicked out at herself. "How could he possibly want you?"

She crumpled to the floor in angry sobs. Her eyes stung and her cheeks were puffy and red.

"What am I going to do?" she asked the empty room. "I can't stay here! There's nothing keeping me here."

And true enough, there wasn't much. She never needed to come back for her 7th year. The exams were not a necessity. Her adventures and talents over the years were widely known about since the battle at Hogwarts. Getting a job was never going to be hard but Hermione wanted to return to Hogwarts. It felt like coming home to her. Her wizarding family was here.

And now, there was just _him _placing a dark cloud over the place_. _She certainly didn't want to see him again. Ever. She had fully embarrassed herself in front of him. What had she expected? Him to admit he loved her? She thought she knew him, thought he had changed. Pfft! Hardly!

Angry thoughts swirled around Hermione's head. But the one thing, besides him, that she craved at that moment wasn't there. The most important thing she needed was a simple hug. But the people she wanted it from were thousands of miles away.

"Mum, dad," she wept making herself cry even more.

Hermione remained in that state for hours. Every time she felt she could go get some rest and sleep until breakfast, a new image of either Snape of her parents would enter her mind and the howling cries would begin again.

Then at about 4am she pulled herself together. Whether it was due to the early hours of the morning or the fact she had run out of tears, Hermione stopped.

"I want them," she thought now thinking only of her parents. "I need them."

It was a simple statement but Hermione knew from it that she wouldn't be properly comforted until she was with her mum and dad.

Climbing into bed still fully dressed she pulled the covers over her head. In the darkness she thought about what she had to do. Making a plan she worked it all out: in the morning she would go straight to Professor McGonagall. At the end of term she had the plan of leaving Hogwarts, forever. Spending her time from there joining the search for her parents in Australia. She didn't want to spend another moment near him. And focusing properly on her parents would certainly be a distraction, or so she hoped...

With only a week left before end of term Snape found himself panicking. It had been three days since the eventful night and he hadn't seen her around anywhere. She should have been in 2 potions classes already but managed to miss both. He had done the professional thing and sent notes to McGonagall about her disappearance from class but so far had no reply.

With only a few days left to get in contact with her, explain himself, he began pacing the corridors more frequently. Silently hoping to bump into her. He even made numerous stops off in the library but to no success.

He needed to explain what had happened. What she had heard. He was guessing that to anyone other than himself they would have felt the same thing she had: Hurt, confusion, maybe even betrayal. But it wasn't meant like that.

To him he was finally getting rid of the large cloud that had hung over him most of his life. His undying love for Lily Potter. By kissing Hermione he finally felt able to move on. Sure, he had been thinking about her, but by whispering her name it was him finally coming to the point he needed to be at. It was his goodbye.

For years he hadn't spoken her name. Not to anyone. Lily was his secret. Speaking it aloud made it possible to rid him of any loving feeling for her. Hermione was now the sole captor of his heart.

It was past lunch and after seeing no sign of Hermione in the great hall he found himself walking the hallways to the headmistress's office. Mumbling the password he moved past the statue and up the stairs to the office. Knocking twice on the door he heard her softly grant him permission to enter.

"Ah Severus," McGonagall said peering over her glasses to look at him. "To what do I owe this pleasure."

Snape ignored her invitation to sit in front of her desk and paced the open space in the centre of the room. "I came on matters concerning one of the pupils," he said attempting to word it as professionally as he could. Deep down however he was fighting his own battle. It took all his self-restraint to stop himself shouting in need of answers to her whereabouts.

Sighing Professor McGonagall stood up from the seat at the desk. "Matters concerning Miss Granger I presume?" she asked tiredly.

Snape spun to face her, what did she know? "Yes."

"She's gone Severus," she stated simply. "She left earlier this morning."

"What do you mean gone?" he spat angrily. "She cannot just disappear."

"Calm down Severus!" McGonagall replied hastily. She was prepared for this conversation. Ever since Hermione had spoken to her earlier that week she knew she was going to have to deal with Severus in some form.

"Explain then!" Snape fumed.

It took all of her effort not to put him in his place there and then. However she knew that this, for some unknown reason, was a delicate matter and had to go about it delicately.

"Miss Granger left us early on today by portkey Severus," she repeated calmly but still with a hint of authority in her voice. "She has gone to Australia to search for her parents."

"Australia?" Severus repeated almost baffled. He knew she might run from him but never did he think it would be so far away he might not be able to reach her quickly.

"Yes Australia," McGonagall said trying not to sound tired by the whole façade. She left in quite a state and your name was mentioned a few times, I daresay along with a few other unrepeatable phrases."

Snape mentally cringed. He knew exactly what she would have been saying.

"She did not go into detail and frankly, I do not want to hear it!" McGonagall said strictly. "Severus whatever has been going on I want this dealt with quickly and quietly. We can't have pupils running around Australia. It's not safe!"

Snape nodded. Without a doubt he knew he was going there. He would find her and bring her home. Bring her back to him.

"She left to the same destination this portkey here would take you," she slyly said indicating the brass polished old kettle on a table by itself. "If you go soon you may be able to get to her. I will get cover for all your classes, thankfully its nearing end of term. Now use that large brain of yours to track her down. Understood?"

Snape nodded. Of course he understood. There was no question about it. Not needing to pack as he could simply transfigure objects out there when in need of things, he moved towards the portkey. By just holding onto it he would be transported to a different country. Where she was. His Hermione.

Halting himself before grabbing a hold of it a curious thought popped into his head. "Minerva why did you let her go then?" he asked confused. "If you think having her running around Australia is so risky?"

"Well she wants to find her parents Severus, and that is where they are." She replied. Snape knowing full well that wasn't the answer (there were many people out already searching for her parents. She would be of no use out there herself) he raised an eyebrow waiting for the rest. Sighing McGonagall added, "And it's slightly more romantic if you chase after her, don't you think?"

Snape grabbed hold of the portkey just as he heard McGonagall end with a little giggle to herself.

"Sly old bat," he thought as he felt the familiar twist in his stomach.

The world around him was twisting and turning and before he knew it he had landed in a different place.

Smoothing down his robes he looked around to find himself in what appeared to be a pub cellar. There were rows and rows of barrels with pumps stacked on one of the walls and a stale smell of muggle whiskey filled his nostrils.

"Ah g'day mate," came a strong Australian voice from behind him. "I've been waiting for you to turn up for hours!"


	6. Chapter 6

Snape stared into the local mans eyes.

"I'm Steve, the bartender. A very noble squib might I add," the man stated.

"Which way?" Snape asked.

Steve raised his eyebrows questioningly at the man before him.

"Do not mess me around," Snape said coldly. "You said you have been expecting me, well I am in no mood right now for the welcoming committee. Now which way did she go?"

Steve sighed. Minerva had come to visit him only a few hours after the first visitor had gone through the portkey. He acted as the helpful barman, telling the older witch that he, Ollie, would be of as much help as he could. The girl had been a beautiful young sight. However the tears and snot running down her face at the time had certainly stained the view. Shame, she was a pretty little thing. Directing her to an isolated youth hostel was simple. Maybe he could go to her later. Claim his reward for helping. Wizard he may not be, but man he was.

Minerva had explained the situation and warned that another man would be soon to follow, how soon, however, she wasn't certain.

'I could easily do away with him,' he had thought twistedly to himself.

Now with Snape standing over him, his pale skin made his hard black eyes pop out and Steve couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by this full grown wizard.

It took mere seconds for Steve to rattle off the directions to the place he had sent Hermione. He had helpfully directed her to a youth hostel a few miles away to let her get some sleep and a place to rest.

"Now I know you're a wizard and everything, but here in Australia our wizarding community isn't quite as big as you Brits. So think carefully before flashing your wand around," Steve warned.

Snape nodded understandingly before moving past where Steve stood and up the cellar stairs into the bar above.

It was a small quiet pub with few customers. There were many objects lining the walls such as antlers, a set of jaws from some sort of large animal, and a furry animal's coat. Pictures also filled another wall and Snape was mildly surprised to see a mixture of muggle and wizarding photos.

However not really caring much for the interior decor Snape rushed out of the pub and found himself out in the open.

He was standing outside a pub next to an old petrol station in a deserted area on a different continent. Things could not get much stranger for the conservative potions master.

Yet he was not going to give up. Walking out onto the dusty road he turned to his left and began walking. A quick pace that he hoped would take him to the girl of his dreams in an instant...

The mysterious bartender walked to one of his barrels in the cellar and changed the pump over to another. "He seems a bit...weird," he said absentmindedly. "Not good enough for her. Pretty little thing, pretty little flower." Smiling to himself he began humming an unknown song. "Good job I told him the directions that take longer." Smirking at his plan he walked up the stairs into the pub.

"We're closed boys!" he shouted to the few customers. "Got business I need to...attend to."...

Hermione, under the directions of the kind bartender, Adam, had successfully gotten to the small youth hostel. It had been a good few miles walk and on more than one occasion she had found herself sitting by the side of the road, too emotionally exhausted to carry on. Picking herself up, dusting herself off she had continued.

Now she found herself in a one person bedroom in a youth hostel, in a country she didn't know. Her tears came even quicker now as she thought about her situation.

She had come here way too quickly, not thought things over properly. Yes, Snape had upset her by his rejection but there was no need for her to come here. She was in a weak emotional state and thoughts had drifted to her parents. Without good reason she had begged Professor McGonagall to let her leave, however, surprisingly she hadn't needed to beg too much and was quickly shown to the port key.

Sitting on the bed she looked round the room with blurry eyes. It was tiny with one bed and a desk with chair. There was mould growing in a corner of the room and water leaked from the roof in small drips.

"Maybe if I get some sleep, clear my head for a few days then I could think about returning back home," she said to herself before closing her eyes and falling peacefully asleep. Her mind sub consciously filled with the face of the man she still loved, the man she wanted to return to.

It must of only been half an hour later when Hermione drifted out of her deep sleep. She was drowsy feeling and attempted to fall back asleep until she felt something graze up her thigh.

Sighing at the idea of all the midges or giant moths that could be surrounding her she brushed her fingers down her leg to sweep the thing off.

However, hitting the object she found herself wrapping her fingers around a slender, longish pole type thing. Gripping it she couldn't help but wonder if something had fallen on her. With her eyes still firmly shut she felt the solid thing. It was warm and there was a lump at the top. It seemed strangely like a...Hand!

Snapping her eyes open she woke to the semi-dark room. The only light that was let in shone through the high up window.

"Adam?" she gasped in surprise. It was the gentle bartender from the pub. He had perched himself on the edge of her bed, "you surprised me!"

He smiled back but looking into his eyes Hermione felt a feeling of unease sweep over her. Sitting up in the bed he moved onto the bed more.

"W-what are you here for?" she asked trying to sound as polite as possible. He had helped her when she had been in such a state.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," he replied still smiling at her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He shuffled closer up the bed so he was only a few inches away from her face. Shifting uncomfortably Hermione attempted to lean slightly away from him. The moonlight through the window illuminated his face and she could see the crazed look in his eyes.

"Adam, do you mind maybe moving back a bit?" she asked with a nervous laugh. "Personal space and everything."

"Oh I don't think there's any need for that," he replied instantly. "In fact I think we can get closer than this."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but her voice was muffled by his lips crashing down on hers. Stunned by his actions Hermione stayed still for a fraction of a second before realising what was happening.

Pushing him away she glared angrily at him. "No Adam!" she stated clearly. "I'm grateful for your help but..."

Once more he silenced her with his kiss. Hermione tried her best to fight him off but he was much larger than her small slender figure and he soon over powered her easily.

Grabbing her wrists he held them firmly together with just one hand. His other came up and explored the outline of her face before grazing a finger down her neck onto her collarbone.

Panic set in and Hermione began thrashing out. She tried her best to get him off but it wasn't long before he had successfully pulled back the covers and sat on her legs to stop them moving. His finger traced the outline of her chest and fear shot through Hermione.

It was clear what his intentions were.

Breaking the kiss he began nibbling on her neck. Hermione took the opportunity to scream for help but was soon stopped when the palm of his hand made contact with her cheek.

"Stupid filthy freak!" he shouted in her face. Kissing her again his tongue darted in and out of her mouth while his free hand attempted to sneak down her low cut top.

She fought with all her strength to get him off but it was no use. Tears fell down her face as she silently prayed for help.

Suddenly Adam froze still in front of her as the door to the room burst open and a familiar voice roared, "Stupefy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione remained flat on the bed but stared in shock at the hero in the doorway. It was mere seconds before he had crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap as he sat on the bed.

She sobbed into his shoulder as he spoke soothing words in her ear.

"Do not worry," he said gently quietly in her ear. Although attempting to remain calm it was clear he had anger pulsing through his veins and Hermione could sense it bubbling up in his words. "The monster will be stunned for a while."

Still in shock from the barman's actions, Hermione remained crying into him until she was calm enough to speak.

"Severus," she choked out after a few minutes. "I don't know what to say, Than..."

The rest of her sentence was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers passionately.

If Hermione's feelings weren't already so confused then the moment would have been perfect, however, it wasn't.

Pushing him away she got off his lap. "I'm grateful you saved me," she explained whilst attempting to not burst into more tears. "But we can't do this, it would be wrong since the feelings I feel for you won't be echoed back to me."

Snape stared into her face and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. Although tears stained her face her eyes still shone an unusual sparkly brown colour and her hair hung perfectly, framing her face.

Standing up he walked to her. "I want you to know that what I said the other day was not what you think it meant," he said taking one of her hands in both of his. Rubbing her fingers he refused to break eye contact. "It was my way of getting over her. I needed to get her out of my system. I'd never fallen in love with anyone after Lily so to start off with I was confused of my feelings."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "y-you love me?"

Snape smiled at her shock and nodded eagerly, "with all my heart." Shaking his head he sighed. "Actually to say that would be lying," the hope Hermione was feeling began to fade as he said the last sentence. However what Snape added next made her immediately want every part of him. He was hers. "I love you with more than just my heart; I love you with every inch of my being, every thought and feeling centres on you. I do not want you Hermione, I need you."

His words were spoken so passionately Hermione was certain in a second that he loved her. How he could have ever doubted him surprised her completely.

"I love you," she whispered in response. "I need you to. I'm sorry I ran away, I just didn't understand."

Snape nodded in understanding. "I know. I could not help but come after you. I know you are here for your parents but I needed to come tell you."

Hermione fell into his open arms and he held her close. "There is no point me being here. I can't help the search."

She tilted her head up and looked into his eyes. The usual coldness in them had disappeared and instead was replaced with new warmth.

"Severus?" she said patiently looking at him.

After bending down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he replied. "Mhmm?"

She breathed into his robes and took in the scent of him. She wanted to remember this moment forever. Being with her hero. "Severus, take me home."

Stealing a glance at the stunned barman on the floor by the bed Snape barely resisted the urge to go over and kick him – hard. However he had more important things on his mind and a beautiful girl on his arm.

"Let us go," he stated. "I left the portkey outside the room. Taking one of her hands he led her out of the room and towards the kettle that would soon take them back to Hogwarts.

They each grabbed a hold and before long the strange feeling of being transported moved through them. Their surroundings whirred around them and before too long they had appeared in the headmistress's office.

Snape dropped the portkey to the floor and grabbed Hermione round the waist pulling her back into him. He kissed her on the forehead, then on her cheek, then nose before working his way down her neck onto an exposed area of collarbone.

She laughed happily at his contact, wrapping her arms around his neck she closed her eyes and basked in the moment.

"Ahem!" came a loud throat clearing noise from behind the pair. Immediately they separated, shocked at being caught out.

"Good to have you back Miss Granger," McGonagall stated with a strained voice. It was evident she was trying not to break into a smile but Snape forced out his worst warning glare causing her to control herself. "Now I am sure you are both very tired from your recent excursions, am I correct?"

Hermione now as red as a tomato nodded, glaring at the stone floor. Snape nodded once keeping eye contact with the mischievous headmistress.

"Well feel free to take the remainder of the day off. I am sure you both wish to rest and.." McGonagall said with a small smile, "recover."

"Minerva may we be excused from this embarrassment?" Snape asked coldly. As much as he admired the professor he couldn't help but wish she would stop her tormenting so Hermione and he could be alone.

"Of course Severus," she answered immediately. "Please, feel free to leave."

Grabbing Hermione's hand he walked quickly to the door. "Thank you professor," Hermione called before being pulled through the door.

"Silly old bat," Snape hissed under his breath.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his actions. He was so wound up but it was purely over the fact he wanted her there and then.

Thankfully it was before dinner so pupils were still in the classes leaving the corridors free from prying eyes. The two lovers almost sprinted hand in hand down to the dungeons toward Snape's private chambers.

Before opening his door Snape turned to look at Hermione. Her expression was hard to read. He could see happiness glowing from her. However, at the same time he could see the slight look of nervous panic on her face.

"Hermione, we do not have to do anything you know," he said soothingly. "We can just spend the remainder of the day with each other, maybe read together, or even take a walk around the lake?"

"Please Severus." Hermione replied. "I want this. I know I may seem worried but I'm just excited more than anything. I want to be with you. I am yours, my heart and body."

Glad that she didn't reject him he grabbed her hand. As those last words were uttered Snape led her into his chambers. She barely had time to glance around the living room area before being led into his room.

Her heart fluttered as she realised she, Hermione Jane Granger, was in Severus Snape's own bedroom. Her stomach and heart were both doing alternative somersaults.

It was a fairly large room and not how she had imagined it on many occasions. It wasn't dark but instead warm and roomy feeling. The walls were painted red and a desk and many bookshelves, filled with books and many quirky ornaments and objects, lined the walls. In the middle of the room sat a large four poster bed. Material lining around it matched the deep red walls and the bedspread was a dark maroon colour. The room was warm and inviting.

Snape let Hermione's eyes wonder around the room. Standing behind her he wrapped an arm around her waist nibbling on her neck playfully.

"This room is amazing," she breathed. "It must be great to spend time in this room, reading and writing."

"Thank you," he replied still kissing her neck. "And yes it is, however, right now I can think of much better things to be doing in it."

Turning to face him she playfully slapped his chest. "Really professor?" she said smiling innocently up at him. "What do you have in mind?" winking up at him she kissed him hotly on the lips.

"Hmm let me think..." he trailed off kissing her again on the mouth. This time before he could pull away she began sucking on his bottom lip. He moaned into her. Merlin, how he wanted this.

Tracing her lip with his tongue she soon opened her mouth to him. His tongue explored her mouth calmly at first but feeling his own excitement he began kissing more hurriedly.

What should have surprised Hermione actually made her feel more relaxed. It was good to know he was as desperate as her to be together. She reached up to unbutton his shirt when he stopped kissing.

Thinking she had done something wrong, Hermione went to take a step back, however his strong hands on her hips kept her still.

Taking out his wand she raised her eyebrows at him curiously but as he muttered the unfamiliar spell she began to blush. Within seconds her own, along with his, clothes were off and folded on the floor beside them.

"I'm sorry," he muttered before reapplying his lips to hers. "I know you love your muggle background – but doing it the magic way just saves time when needed."

She laughed confidently before pressing her exposed body to his. Groaning he kissed her hard whilst reaching his hands up and caressing her breasts.

She could feel his hardness poking at her against her stomach and she gently rubbed against it causing a moan to exit his mouth.

"Uhh if you keep that up I doubt I will last much longer," he moaned.

"Then don't," she answered plainly. "i need you right now. Please."

She barely had to utter the words before he took her over to the bed and carefully pushed her back onto the duvet. She wriggled up onto the pillows and he was soon quick to follow.

Grabbing and pulling her down so she was lying down facing up at him he began kissing every inch of her body.

If he had all night before he exploded he would have worshipped all of her. However, his own tension was growing by the second and being able to see her slim, amazing body laid out in front of him, waiting, he had nowhere near enough control to make it last.

He worked her way up her legs and gently placed a kiss on her core. She was already wet and shivered underneath the slight pressure to her centre.

"Please Severus," She groaned.

In no time at all he was above her. Hermione's legs had parted allowing him to rest gently between her legs.

Pressing a kiss on her lips he bent his head to her ear, "I love you," before thrusting into her in one swift fluid movement.

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face in pain as her innocence was taken from her. However all she wanted was him and that feeling alone made her feel more grown up than any other physical act.

He waited staring down at her face until she gave him a sign to continue. She looked so beautiful and now she was his. He had taken her from a girl to a woman and now he couldn't help but love her more, surprised he even could.

Feeling her writhe around underneath him he began to move.

His thrusts soon began meeting hers and they moved rhythmically together.

Hermione, although at the start was in pain, now felt a mixture of immense pleasure and love. The man above her had not only been her respected professor but had also saved her life on many occasions. He was a god to her.

"Uhh Severus!" she moaned. Suddenly with the urge to be even closer to him she reached up and placed her hands on his head.

Closing her eyes she concentrated and it wasn't long before she felt his emotions rushing through her. She gasped at the full experience she was having. It was so much more intimate being able to feel his love and devotion to her inside her own mind.

So much emotion radiated from him that it wasn't long before she was brought to the brink. Losing her control she screamed out his name one last time before her orgasm washed through her.

Her already tight walls clasped around his member and he soon followed her by releasing himself with one final thrust.

Gasping and panting he collapsed onto the space beside her. Hermione managed to get her breath back and soon curled up beside him with her head leaning on his chest.

"That was..." she started.

"Amazing," they both stated in unison.

Smiling he kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer.

"If I didn't say it before, I love you," Snape said with a chuckle.

"You did," she replied equally laughing. "And I love you to."

He laughed in response but couldn't help feeling annoyed at himself. No matter how much time they spent together, he would never have enough time with her. Enough time to tell her how he felt. He loved her so much that there weren't enough descriptive words in the world to explain the true extent of it. And he was pretty certain she loved him just as much.

For the time being their physical time spent together would have to be enough. Snuggling into each other the pair drifted off to sleep both looking forward to the next day together, and the next, and the next...

McGonagall sat at her desk with her face in her hands. The last few days/hours had been some of the most stressful she had ever experienced. Although worried about the safety of her student she couldn't help but feel excited a the blossoming relationship between the school know-it-all and the dungeon bat.

Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill she wrote a quick note to the potions professor as congratulations. It was about time he found happiness again.

Finishing it she soon waved her wand and sent it flying thought the open door to Snape.

Leaning back in her large armchair she smiled to herself at the note she just sent.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am awfully happy to find you and Miss Granger happily back from Australia. And I hope nothing too troubling occurred down under. Any word of her parents where about?_

_Oh and next time you feel the need to 'celebrate', please remember the silencing charm!_

_Yours faithfully_

_Minerva_

The mischievous older witch laughed loudly to the empty room. Oh she was definitely going to pay the price for that once he was awake.

**Authors Notes: aaahh it's over! Thank you to everyone who read, followed and reviewed. I enjoyed writing this one but towards the end I began drifting towards another story idea. Hopefully this didn't suffer too badly due to it.**

**Carry on what you guys do best. Review! review! review! Many thanks **


End file.
